


Mistress Yuuka and Bella Thorne

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [6]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Bella is overseas in Japan and she wants to have some fun. And she thinks that she has found it with Yano Yuuka.





	Mistress Yuuka and Bella Thorne

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Bella Thorne had traveled to Japan because of the latest role that she was hired to play. She didn’t really care about the part or the trip. She just wanted to visit a few clubs and have a good time. That’s when she saw her. She was a young woman about her age but she looked like she was a pushover if there ever was one.

One of the people that Bella was in the club with that was her interpreter had told her that her name was Yano Yuuka and that she had been a part of the _Super Sentai_ franchise. Whatever that was she didn’t care. Yuuka was just going to be another conquest for Bella. “Every woman needs a Mistress,” Bella said to herself with a smile as she watched the woman start to dance.

Bella had done this before all she had to do was get close to her and lay on the charm. And then Yuuka would be begging her to fuck her silly. “Do you want to get out of here?” Yuuka asked in English over the beat of the music. _It’s almost too easy._ Bella thought as the two of them left the sounds of the clubs behind for Bella’s hotel room.

“I really love this music,” Yuuka said with a smile as Bella put some of her favorite music on the sound system. “So have you ever been with another woman?” Bella asked with a smile looking at Yuuka with a smile thinking of all the things she was going to do to her. “No, why do you ask?” Yuuka asked looking at her cautiously. “Because I wanted to know am I going to be your first,” Bella said pressing her body up against Yuuka’s and gave her a kiss.

Yuuka pushed her away and went to the wall. “What are you doing?” Yuuka asked. She wasn’t surprised that Bella had kissed her she had hoped that the night would go that way for some fun. But Bella was being very aggressive right now. “Every woman needs a Mistress,” Bella said with a smile as she went up to Yuuka to press her up against the wall to kiss her neck knowing that in a few minutes Yuuka was going to be calling her Mistress.

But then Yuuka turned the tables on her and pressed Bella’s body up against the wall. “Is that how it is huh?” Yuuka asked as she started to forcefully undress Bella as she pressed her body up against the wall. Bella, who had always been the controller was being controlled...and she was loving it. Yuuka ripped away Bella’s panties. Bella moaned at this. She was half wearing her dress her tits were exposed and her wet pussy was aching to be touched.

Yuuka was more than happy to oblige. Yuuka kissed Bella as she inserted two of her fingers in Bella’s waiting pussy. “Oh, God.” Bella moaned as Yuuka pumped her fingers into her with a rhythm that was quickly driving her crazy. “Do you like that?” Yuuka asked with a smile. “Yes.” Bella moaned as Yuuka added another finger. “Oh,” Bella moaned at this. “Are you going to cum?” Yuuka asked with a smile. “Yes!” Bella screamed.

Almost as soon as Bella finish that scream Yuuka removed her fingers and walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV while sucking Bella’s juices from her fingers. Bella couldn’t believe it breathing heavily as her body trembled. She was so close to cumming and she wanted to cum for Yuuka more than any man or woman she had ever slept with. She slowly walked to Yuuka and when she was close to her she got on her knees.

“I want to cum for you,” Bella said to her on her knees. “I thought you wanted to be the ‘Mistress’? So shouldn’t you be making me say that?” Yuuka asked not really looking at Bella but at what she was watching on the television. “No, you’re MY Mistress. And I want to cum for my Mistress.” Bella said begging Yuuka to make her cum. “Oh very well. You can cum...but only after you make me cum first.” Yuuka said unzipping her dress removing it slowly. “Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress.” Bella said moaning as she saw the beautiful sight of her Mistress in her naked glory.

She kissed Yuuka as she started her work to make Yuuka cum so that she would let her cum for her. She mounted Yuuka and rubbed their pussies together. She tweaked and played with Yuuka’s nipples. And when she felt like she was about to cum, she crawled off and practically dove head first into her pussy and started to lap and suck on her pussy. “Oh, I’m going to cum.” Yuuka moaned.

Bella smiled as she intensified her efforts. When Yuuka’s head snapped back and moaned she came on Bella’s waiting tongue. Bella smiled up at her Mistress. “Can I cum now Mistress?” she asked hopefully. “Yes, you can. Come here.” Yuuka said with a smile with some deep breaths. Bella climbed up her Mistress’s body and smiled at her. “Turn around,” Yuuka said with a smile. Bella turned around and positioned herself between Yuuka’s legs.

Yuuka kissed Bella’s neck as she returned the same three fingers that were in Bella’s pussy just a few moments before. Yuuka found the same pace that was driving Bella crazy. She felt that she didn’t have much longer before she would cum. “OH MY GOD MISTRESS!!!” Bella said with a few thrusts of Yuuka’s fingers as she came. She squirted her juices at least three feet in front of her and for at least ten seconds too.

When she stopped she was breathing heavily in the arms of her new Mistress. “I think you were right,” Yuuka said with a smile. “Mistress?” Bella asked in her arms. “Every woman does need a Mistress,” Yuuka said then kissed Bella’s neck. “And I am yours,” Yuuka whispered seductively in her ear. “Yes, Mistress. You are.” Bella said with a smile.


End file.
